1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a two-wheeled hand truck. More specifically, this invention provides a hand truck which can be easily folded for storing and transportation.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,603 by Major, Sr. discloses a two-wheeled hand truck with pivoted wheel supports. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,339 by Earley discloses a folding lawn cart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,852 by Muller et al illustrates a folding cart for outboard motors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,867 by Curry teaches a foldable two-wheel dolly. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests this invention.